The present invention is directed to the general field of suspended electrical fixtures and, more particularly, to devices that make the tasks of mounting a suspended electrical fixture to an overhead support and connecting the fixture to an electrical supply easier.
The installation of a suspended electrical fixture to an overhead support is a difficult task for a single installer. For example, to install a conventional ceiling fan, the fan is lifted to just below the electrical junction box and held there while the installer connects the fan wires to the electrical supply wires. After the electrical connection is finished, the fan is lifted further to place the fan bell (or xe2x80x9ccanopyxe2x80x9d) over the junction box and held in that position while the fan is attached to the box or a ceiling hanger in some manner, typically with screws or bolts. The combined operation takes several minutes and usually requires two persons, one to lift and hold and the other to make the wire and screw connections.
Installing a suspended electrical fixture can also pose a risk of electrical shock to the installer and/or short-circuiting the electrical supply circuit. Some installers, particularly do-it-yourself homeowners, are prone to either forget or neglect to shut off the supply of electricity to the circuit they are installing the fixture in. Most conventional fixtures have bare-ended wires meant to be spliced to supply wires located in an overhead junction box. An installer who fails to shut off the electricity and splices live wires risks receiving an electrical shock. Even if the fixture was supplied with a conventional electrical plug, an installer could get an electrical shock by touching one of the plug""s prongs when the plug is partially inserted into a live receptacle. If the installer touched two of the partially inserted prongs simultaneously with a finger, tool or other conductive object, the supply circuit short-circuits.
The present invention is directed to a mounting device for hanging an electrical fixture from an overhead support and connecting the fixture to an electrical supply. The quick connect device includes a plug and receptacle, a plug plate, a spring, and a receptacle assembly. The plug plate is mounted to an electrical box and the bell is mounted to the receptacle assembly.
During installation of an electrical fixture using the quick connect device, the plug and receptacle automatically align and an electrical connection between a plug and receptacle is safely and easily made. The weight of the bell/electrical fixture is also easily transferred to a plug plate, without the need for additional mechanical operations to secure the electrical fixture to the electrical box.
The plug plate includes a plug, guides, and a plurality of elongated electrical conductors. The bell has channels that engage guides in the plug plate. The channels have two positions: one position aligns the plug and receptacle. The other position supports the weight of the electrical fixture. The plug is secured to either the plug plate or the receptacle assembly and the receptacle is secured to the other. The conductors of the plug are contained within a skirt; the skirt and conductors engage the outer periphery of the receptacle and its sockets respectively.
The receptacle assembly includes a receptacle, spring, and receptacle channel. The bell cover is attached to the receptacle assembly. The receptacle assembly has a receptacle mounted thereon. The receptacle has an outer periphery and a plurality of sockets for receiving plug conductors. The outer periphery of the receptacle is adapted to matingly engage the inner surface of the skirt of the plug.
The receptacle is slidably mounted in a receptacle channel within the receptacle plate. The receptacle is held in an alignment position by a spring. When the receptacle is in the alignment position, the plug and receptacle matingly engage as the bell is pushed toward the plug plate along the alignment channel in the bell. During installation, the plug and receptacle are engaged, and the bell is rotated to transfer the load to the plug plate. As the receptacle assembly is rotated with the bell, the plug and receptacle remain stationary. The receptacle assembly slides around the mated plug and receptacle along the receptacle channel until the plug plate and bell are fully engaged.